Algo Mas Que Dulces
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Gus y Helga Conoceran algo mas delicioso y placentero que los dulces mas exquisitos que hayan probado,aunque sean primos,esto no les impide llevar a cabo sus planes... Gus/Helga y una leve mencion a Alistair y Bunny al final. Clasificado M Por contenido Explicito lease bajo su propio riesgo (Si Gustan dejen Reviews por Favor)
1. Gustave y Helga

**Algo Mas Que Dulces..**

 _este fic lo hago solo por gusto y sin cobrar un solo peso,advertencia el fic contiene escenas subidas de tono ademas de un tema todo lo que se muestra le pertenece a sus autores originales.  
_

 _bastante controvertido pasionalmente,en esta ocasion los protagonistas seran los 2 primos relacionados a Ginger Breadhouse(en cuestion de historia de cuento)... si no toleras o crees que va en contra de tus principios o pueda herir tu suceptibilidad o algo sal de este ahora que si no quieres salir de aqui advertido estas_

 _aunque aqui como en casi todas las obras lo hacen al natural recuerden siempre protegerse en ese tipo de momentos si no quieren un encargo antes de tiempo o que su cuerpo se convierta en reservorio de microscopicos organismos que puedan causarles otra cosa..._

 _Nota ya tienen 18 años ambos ademas les invente otro apellido adicional al que tienen_

 _Bien Comenzamos._

Gustave Gretteli Crumb Era realmente un chico inocente a cierto modo,aun con su mayoria de edad su mente aun pensaba en devorar dulces y dulces asi como carbohidratos a diestra y siniestra,lo bueno es que su metabolismo era tan activo que aun con todo aquel exceso calorico y energetico por tantos dulces no subia de peso(en pocas palabras su condicion fisica era excelente)

sin embargo algo que siempre estaba presente en el era su prima...

Helga Hanzelli Crumb...

desde que eran pequeños y con el temor del cuento original siempre se habian cuidado el uno al otro de manera parecida a la de sus padres Helga a pesar de ser la "mandona" y Gus ser quien la siguiera(tal y como pasaba con Duchess y Sparrow)habia algo que los unia,y no solo era el que tenian en comun la misma pasion por los dulces y los postres,despues de que Ginger los considerara tambien como parte de su circulo de amistades ambos sabian que algo mas florecia entre los 2

Y negarlo Gus desde un principio siempre habia querido a Helga como familia,pero al verse imposibilitado por su actitud un poco infantil y un tanto cuanto dificil no podia obtener mas como hombre,el conquistar a alguna femina era algo que le provocaba cierto temor pues despues de tantos rechazos,casi siempre corria a refugiarse en la compañia de su prima,aunque

ella tambien era mandona en algo coincidian los dos,en que los dulces,pastelillos,chocolates y anexos eran parte importante de sus vidas,pero habia algo mas que eso mismo...

Algo que todos llamaban Cariño y comprension...

Helga al no estar interesada en ningun chico pocas veces se le veia tratando de conquistar pero su empatia y su desmedido amor a los dulces la ha hecho ser un tanto cuanto peculiar,amen de que al igual que su primo Gus ella tampoco subia de peso ni nada por el estilo,por el contrario ella tambien tenia una figura bastante hermosa,comparable a la de su amiga Ginger o alguna compañera como por ejemplo Apple,su atuendo casi infantil y su apariencia idem solo eran parte de su estilo de vida.

una pieza mas en el rompecabezas de Helga

pero algo estaba muy claro...

Ese algo era la falta de alguien con quien compartir momentos,alguien con quien llegar y apasionarse hasta el fin de los tiempos,alguien con quien tener un rato a solas,en pocas palabras un compañero de la vida sin duda alguna el protegersemutuamente les acerco poco a poco de un modo tan peculiar que muy pocos entenderian,para ojos de algunos podria ser incesto pero para algunos mas avanzados seria el reconocer el derecho para que ellos decidieran sobre su vida y su forma de ver todo... Simplemente el que Helga lo siguiera y el que Gus obedeciera era un simbolo de que ambos no se han separado desde que se conocen todo esto fue germinando poco a poco hasta darnos una planta que todos conocerian como Amor.

Incluso Cupid tomo una llamada de Gus para pedir asesoria,sin embargo nunca dijo el nombre de su amada pero aun asi obtuvo la ayuda,y el por que no lo quizo decir el nombre es por una sencilla razon

Era su prima... Su familiar... su todo... su increible motivo para seguir viviendo

Gus sabia que debia estar junto a su prima como parte de un legado de cuento poco a poco todo eso hizo crecer algo mas en el... ese algo mas se llamaba Amor.

Por momentos veia a su prima y conversaba con ella y con el paso del tiempo al comprender que ninguna chica lo aceptaba decidio algo controvertido,ser el amor de Helga aun con el peso de ser familia en parte... era justo pues Gus habia estado con ella desde una tierna edad,poco a poco esa confianza por eludir a la bruja malvada era el motivo que hacia que ella se sintiera mejor consigo misma,e incluso agradecer que tiene al mejor primo de todos. Sin embargo algo cambiaria un dia

Helga y Gus estaban devorando cosas y pastelillos en una casa de jengibre,comian como si no hubiese mañana al terminar de devorar increibles cantidades de glucosa y azucar refinada y otros ingredientes mas practicamente se sintieron cansados pero en vez de dormir decidieron sentarse juntos. Como si fuesen una especie de pareja mientras contemplaban el atardecer

-Helga,he de decirte que la tarde es tan bella que no quisiera que terminara

-lo se Gus... es una tarde tan hermosa... seria una pena desperdiciarla

-si Prima,seria una pena desperdiciar este dia tan lindo

-y que sugieres que hagamos?

-pues deberiamos empezar a descansar un poco

-tienes razon Primo.. hay que descansar

en efecto los 2 primos descansaban,Helga a su vez hizo algo que hizo siempre cuando era niña con el... Descansar recargada en su pecho,los latidos del corazon y que definian el pulso de su sangre subida en glucosa y energia eran lo que la hacia pensar en si era correcto que se hubiese enamorado literalmente de su que el aun en cualquier perfil lucia excelentemente bien,no tan genial como Daring,no tan absurdo como Sparrow,ni tan nerd como Dexter,Gus tambien era inteligente pero no era tan "nerd" como otros suponian pero si era mas aniñado sobre todo como si en una persona de 18 años estuviese atrapado un niño de 10 eso no importaba lo que importaba es que Helga y el estaban juntos en esa pequeña casa de jengibre comieron sin parar y aun asi con todo el tiempo jamas engordaron,la platica fue para romper el silencio y preguntarse algo...

-Oye Gustave... Has sentido algo por alguien?

-que quieres decir prima

-que si no has sentido algo especial por alguien

-pues si,he pensado en muchas hermosas mujeres,sin embargo se que ellas no quieren nada conmigo

-pero Primo tu eres la persona mas dulce que conozco

-literalmente hablando si lo soy junto contigo quien tambien tu eres dulce

-gracias Helga,me halagas

-no hay de que... soy tu prima y siempre sere sincero contigo,si otras personas no quieren nada dejalas

-esta bien Helga...

a cierto modo eran como una pareja comun de hombre y mujer,Ambos tenian 18 años y querian salir adelante ambos no teniansuerte con las chicas y/o chicos debian enfrentarse a ese obstaculo,sin embargo al parecer esto iba a subir de tono,Simplemente decidieron dar una caminata juntos para poder comprender mejor la situacion a cierto modo todos los veian como primos nada mas pero no como algo mas,sin darse cuenta que por genetica distinta por parte de alguno de sus progenitores podria haber cierta concesion para el fin que a continuacion presenciariamos nadie pensaria que estaban tranquilos,los 2 primos crumb siempre eran el derroche de energia desbordada por tanta azucar,y lo que sorprendia es que como se mantenian en estabilidad en cuanto a fisico se refiere a pesar de la sobredosis de glucosa y carbohidratos que se metian. pero en fin ese no es el punto.

a final de cuentas la noche iba cayendo y ambos decidieron por alguna razon salir de la casa de jengibre para regresar al plantel,cuando la hora fue algo tardia Helga prefirio acompañarlo a el a pesar de las circunstancias que un caballero debia acompañar a una dama a su lugar de descanso aqui esta vez fue distinto,ambos llegaron a lo que es la habitacion de el en el dormitorio practicamente de el. para fortuna de el,su compañero de turno no estaba,pues lo invitaron a una fiesta donde departiria con los demas chicos en distintos juegos,asi que practicamente Gustave tenia para el solo el a pasar a Helga,la cual acepto sin mas reparo una vez dentro ambos estaban practicamente en una situacion tranquila donde todo apuntaria a que ambos descansarian mas pero otra cosa se marco cuando ambos finalmente se vieron el uno al otro,pero ya no solo como primos y familiares en si,si no como otra cosa mas... Como un hombre y una mujer ambos no tenian interes ya sea por que muchos los han rechazado o por que fuesen muy "infantiles" pero una cosa era cierta,Gus era hombre y Helga era mujer. y como tales tambien tenian necesidades y una de ellas era el encontrar el amor y la pasion algo que tenian que descubrir poco a poco Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro,sentados en la cama de Gus,se contemplaban y se ojos unieron sus miradas para comprender que despues de mucho tiempo juntos,simplemente una oportunidad que no desperdiciarian...

-Helga,Deberiamos hacer algo?

-Como que? Gus

-algo como no se,un simple beso estaria bien

-de acuerdo Gus

Ella finalmente respondio dandole un sencillo beso Su propia prima le dio una muestra de cariño a pesar de todas las veces que a veces ella tambien lo manejaba,tambien cayo ante el encanto,claro no como un charming pero si de un modo particular,para ella el rostro de el era lo que ha tenido mas cercano a estar con un chico,no podia creerse pero Gus tambien sintio lo mismo,Helga era su prima pero en definitiva era tambien lo mas cercano a estar con una chica. y vaya que era su prima pero para el no importaba,el por dentro sabia que la queria,que la amaba y que a pesar de todo queria estar con ella,pues con quien comeria todos esos dulces a los cuales se aficiono sabia que no tendrian una oportunidad como esta en mucho tiempo y para que negarlo Gus a cierto modo queria ella separo sus labios de los de su primo simplemente no podia creerlo. habia brindado cierto cariño a su primo,para ella era mas que su su razon para vivir ademas de los dulces.

sin duda alguna todo estaba listo solo faltaba una chispa para encender esa explosion que estaba a punto de ocurrir...

-Helga... Estas bien?

-Por supuesto que si Gus... Estoy Bien... Demasiado Bien...

-y que quisieras hacer?

-demostrarte cuanto te quiero,Primo,demostrartelo a ti

-y como lo haras?

-simplemente asi!

Dichas estas palabras Helga acerco su rostro al de su primo,y como reaccion en cadena surgio un beso entre ambos,un beso bastante apasionado,un beso donde Gus y Helga finalmente confirmaron dicho sentimiento oculto por mucho tiempo,y que despues de todo ya no temian ocultar,a final de cuentas la hiperactividad por la glucosa estaba haciendo su efecto canalizando dicha energia para el momento. igual Gus sintio una sobrecarga de sentimientos similarmente estimulados por el azucar que le daban energia extra,el beso fue unico para ambos,explorando ese nuevo sentimiento procedieron a besarse nuevamente pero esta vez con mas pasion,con mas impetu,abriendo sus bocas y acariciandose mutuamente,quien lo diria... ambos encontraban algo nuevo que poder hacer para expresar sus sentimientos,la lengua de ella jugueteaba con la de el mientras ambos se acariciaban mutuamente ella acerco su mano a su rostro y el correspondio igual,Gus sentia la mano suave de su prima,era tan suave como la seda y de tacto como el algodon,ella tambien sentia su mano aunque dura pero suave con la piel de ella, entre mas intenso era el beso las caricias tambien lo eran,el sin dudarlo empezo a recorrer la cintura de su prima con delicadeza mientras ella sentia su mano recorriendo las curvas de su cuerpo,lo que la naturaleza le brindo,su abdomen bien torneado y su cadera

igualmente fina,ella tambien lo acaricio sintiendo su pecho,el chico rosirubio sentia todo eso,con cada paso repetian dicho beso de manera candente no podian evitarlo su energia estaba al 100% querian saber mas y la unica manera de saber hasta donde llegarian era a traves de la experimentacion no habia duda tenian que seguir,seguian acercandose mas y mas sin poder controlar dicho extasis,ella al final se preparo para ello,pero ambos al abrazarse notarian los señales de que sus cuerpos se necesitaban el uno al otro,mientras se daban ese beso estando pegados el uno al otro,ella notaria como en la entrepierna de

Gus estaba habiendo bastante actividad,el notar como crecia el bulto de sus pantalones al sentir el calor de el en lazona,era cierto Gus estaba teniendo una ereccion,su corazon simplemente bombeaba y latia como loco haciendo que su miembro tomara vida endureciendose como roca,en otra circunstancia para gus seria embarazoso esto,como por ejemplo en la clase de natacion donde finalmente debio esconderse pero esto era distinto no necesitaba ocultar dicha reaccion. su prima noto como el bulto de su entrepierna cada vez se volvia mas duro y grande y ella supuso bien,el tambien notaba como ella estaba humedeciendose,aunque tuviese medias blancas con decorado la entrepierna de ella denotaba la humedad y la lubricacion de sus partes que la preparaban para ese momento. sin duda alguna Gus y Helga sentian algo mucho mas alla y sus intimidades deseaban estar juntas de un modo u otro...

aunque se detuvieron por un rato para poder decirse...

-Helga,estas segura de esto?

-Por supuesto que si Gus.

-esta bien Prima

-No me digas prima... Para ti soy Cariño

-esta bien... Cariño

dicho esto procedieron a desvestirse mutuamente,a final de cuentas era el primer paso para poco a poco ir sintiendo todo insistio en que su prima fuera la primera,y al ser ella la primera procedio al retirar el chaleco de su vestimenta y desamarrar su corbata de moño para desabotonar parcialmente su camisa,ella finalmente vio el tono de piel de su primo o mejor dicho en estos momentos... su amado,simplemente sus hormonas reaccionaron a mucha mas velocidad,su corazon estaba al 100% tambien latia fuerte y en esos momentos el calor de ella era inminente,queria mas,mucho mas el tambien la desvistio poco a poco al comenzar a retirar la parte de arriba de su vestido,fue facil desabotonar la parte frontal de este,para por fin revelar la parte superior de su cuerpo,su sosten revelaba 2 pechos si bien no tan grandes como los de muchas chicas de la misma escuela si de un tamaño acorde con su figura delicada,2 notas que estaban resguardadas por dicho sosten hombros y su cintura revelaban todo,Helga Crumb tenia baja complexion pero no habia duda era una chaparrita hermosa sus brazos eran tambien delicados y perfectamente bien torneados. sus musculos a pesar de todo lo demostraban al no poseer ninguna desaveniencia ligada a la falta de cuidado. por el contrario era perfecta,de abdomen para arriba todo estaba bien aunque faltaba retirar la parte baja del vestido

Gus lamio un poco sus pechos y los acaricio,los succiono un poco cual infante alimentandose,pero en esta ocasion era un hombre alimentando su deseo y su pasion,por lo que Helga gimio levemente al notar eso simplemente ella no resistio mas y le pidio a su primo que continuara el desviste,por lo cual el acepto,y como respuesta ella desabotono los tirantes de los pantalones cortos de su primo,los cuales cayeron al final en sus pies,pero no importaba,ella tambien proseguiria el desvestir a su primo,el tambien seguiria por lo que en ambos casos al quitarse los zapatos no hubo mayor resistencia,Ella finalmente se dejo llevar y dejo que su primo le quitara la falda rapidamente dejandola simplemente en sosten,pantaletas y medias,ella tambien retiro el resto de las prendas que aprisionaban a su primo,retiro la camisa de manga corta revelando asi su misma complexion de pecho y abdomen los cuales al desnudo demostraban que Gus no era nada feo en cuanto a ello,tenia lo mismo que todos los chicos simplemente del abdomen para arriba ya estaba listo,de abajo solo faltaban los boxers y sus calcetines los cuales el retiro,quedandose solo en los primeros mencionados,Helga finalmente dijo...

-Wow Gus si que eres hermoso

-Gracias,tu tambien lo eres Cariño

dicho esto continuo el desviste y ahora si debian retirar lo que sobraba,lo primero a retirar fueron las mallas de helga las cuales revelaron unas hermosas piernas bien torneadas y acordes con su estatura y complexion,ahora si ambos oficialmente estaban en lo poco de ropa interior que se debia en boxers y ella en sosten y pantaletas. nada los podia cuarto de el estaba solo y ellos 2 eran los unicos ahi asi que no habia problema,la fiesta de su compañero de cuarto duraria bastante tiempo,lo que era en si suficiente para continuar,de inmediato tenian el pendiente de volverse a besar para poder amarse,lo hicieron pero tambien al mismo tiempo se acariciaban en ropa interior,debian eliminar dichas barreras,sus cuerpos querian mas y de un modo u otro entre las caricias Gus removio el sosten de su prima,revelando por fin sus pechos quesi bien no eran grandes tampoco eran pequeños,eran acordes a la complexion delgada de su prima,no habia duda,aunque ambos sean hijos respectivamente de Hansel y Gretel lo habian logrado. habian llegado al principio del cual ya no habria marcha atras...

Helga finalmente llego a los boxers de el,notaba que habia algo grande en la entrepierna de Gus,y no era de extrañarse,era su pene el cual a final de cuentas estaba solido como una roca,ademas de que la mano de Helga con cada roce le hacia sentir muy bien,sin perder mas tiempo,decidio remover los boxers dejandolos caer y en si dejando a su primo en traje de adan,y mostrando la imponente ereccion que el tenia,las medidas de Gus eran sorprendentes para su estatura ademas de su dureza la cual Noto ella con total agrado,ademas de hacerla sonrojar,invito a su primo a remover lo que quedaba de su ropa interior,y finalmente el accedio a remover las pantaletas humedas de su prima... su entrepierna al igual que la de su primo ejemplificaba en mujer lo que ella era,toda una diosa revelo su intimidad y dejo que su primo la tocara y la estimulara,el simplemente metio 2 dedos en los labios de ella,para finalmente acceder a su humedo interior,procedio a mover sus dedos dentro de ella y simplemente experimentando logro que ella jadeara,gimiera y sucumbiera ante el placer de tener los dedos de su primo en el lugar en el que ella casi siempre se tocaba,cuando ella lo hacia si llegaba pero no era tan intenso,como el cuando finalmente la hizo gemir mas y mas

-Ahhhhhn Gus Ahhhhhhhhhh

sin decir mas la explosion de placer de ella llego,pero no queria detenerse,asi que gus procedio a bajar a su zona intima para poder lamer y probar esa deliciosa golosina que en si era su misma prima,el sabor era mejor que cualquiera de los mejores chocolates que el hubiese probado con esmero y con lujuria siguio probandola hasta hacer que ella llegara al extasis primero... Lo logro Gus habia hecho que su hermana "se viniera"

-ahora me toca a mi

-esta bien...

dicho esto Helga bajo a la entrepierna de Gus,y finalmente lo observo,el Pene de el,era grande a final de cuentas,y solido como roca,cada roce que tenia con los dedos de su prima era finalmente toda una descarga de placer para el,sin perder mas tiempo y aunque eran primerizos,ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer(en alguna ocasion ella llego a ver una revista pornografica y vio que eso se hacia) lo introdujo en su boca a final de cuentas lo probo como si fuese una paleta de dulce a las que ella era afecta,lamia,chupaba y probaba ese falo que indudablemente le sabia bastante bien,tambien retrajo el prepucio para poder brindarle mas placer a su glande desnudo,el sintio como su prima retrajo eso para poder sentir sin reparo y sin barrera alguna el placer que la boca de su prima le daba,para esto el se sento en la cama mientras ella lo seguia para continuar con la felacion que helga le propinaba,era indescriptible lo que sentia el por ella,mientras ella chupaba y lamia en un movimiento de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa continuo el sentia como el placer embriagaba su cuerpo acaricio la cabeza de su prima mientras ella seguia haciendo su trabajo felativo,evidentemente esto representaba mucho mas placer para el,tanto que el momento venia

-Helga... Creo que voy a... No aguanto mas...

ella al oir eso intensifico la chupada con mas fuerza y sin poder controlar sus impulsos Gus finalmente sintio como expulsaba algo de el sin poder controlarlo,no podia creerlo,el solo ya habia descubierto la masturbacion sin embargo esto eradistinto,su prima fue quien estaba haciendolo gemir de placer en tanto que ella sintio como el semen de el habia sido expulsado,esa misma sensacion que descargo eso en la boca de helga fue lo que lo hizo sentir renovado a cierto modo aunque algo fatigado,pero eso no importaba el azucar que ambos habian consumido les daria energia para lo que sigue,mientras ella probo y trago el liquido blanquecino,tibio y un poco dulce de su primo,el sabor le gusto,si bien no era un dulce si era algo

rico para ella pues habia hecho su primera felacion.

-wow... Helga eso fue increible

-pero nos falta algo mas

dicho esto era cierto,Faltaba algo mas,algo que coronara ese amor que se sentian,y al ya estar ambos en traje de adan desde que ella estaba siendo estimulada debian continuar,el instinto mandaba,Gustave y Helga eran simplemente 2 amantes a cierto modo novatos pero que apenas descubrian la magia de lo que era tener sexo,ahora si comprendian el motivo de los ruidos y gemidos que oyeron alguna vez en las duchas del grimnasio,los cuales eran los de Ashlynn y Hunter que efectivamente estaban teniendo lo mismo que ellos,y que hasta este dia estaban comprendiendo el por que de ello Sin mas preambulo Helga se acosto en la cama de el,y al ver a su primo abrio las piernas y le mostro su intimidad,lista,dispuesta y humeda para recibirlo a el,siendo la primera vez era de esperarse que el tambien estuviese nervioso,conservaba su ereccion firme pero aun asi estaba nervioso por no querer cometer un embargo no habia vuelta estaria bien para ambos,ambos juntos pero sin comenzar aun,ella abajo de el,y el arriba de ella se miraron y se dijeron...

-Estas listo,Gus?

-Estoy algo nervioso,temo lastimarte.

-no te preocupes. estare bien

-de acuerdo Prima.

Sin lugar a dudas esto fue algo que marco el trato entre los 2,sin dudarlo Gus tomo su pene erecto y finalmente duro y lo guio hasta la entrada de las piernas abiertas de Helga donde lo introdujo poco a poco,Helga sentia como el pene de el estaba entrando en su intimidad,en su vagina propiamente,el calor de Gus era lo que le hacia sentir algo nuevo,sin embargo algo interrumpia el camino de gus hacia el interior de su prima,efectivamente era una barrera,con un poco de fuerza embistio y empujo su cadera para superar dicha barrera,la cual rompio sin problema alguno,evidentemente a Helga le causo una pequeña molestia que se tradujo en una leve salida de sangre de su vagina,lo cual preocupo a Gus.

-oh,perdon,estas bien

Con el dolor que sintio solamente dijo

-No te preocupes estoy bien,ya se me pasara

dicho esto,los 2 amantes "emparentados" siguieron con el acto,el finalmente se introdujo lentamente hasta topar con el cervix de su prima,ella sintio como el entraba y como el estaba unido a ella,como Gustave y Helga finalmente estaban unidos,aun siendo novatos relativamente lo comenzaron a hacer como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes,el dolor dio paso al placer,lasembestidas eran bastante dispuestas,hechas con impetu,con brio y con energia,el sacudia sus caderas como nunca antes lo habia hecho en su vida,sacudia y sacudia sin parar introduciendose y saliendose de su amante una y otra vez,un ritmo que era un vaiven bastante placentero,sentir el moverse en el interior de Helga era bastante delicioso para el,como si le hubiesen dado el postre mas caro del mundo,los fluidos vaginales de ella ayudaban a lubricar y emparejar el momento,ella simplemente sentia las sacudidas y las embestidas de su semental con un placer embriagante,tan solo eso la hacia perderse de si,su cerebro secreto mas dopamina que hacia que se sintiera bien. no podia creerlo,aun siendo novata en si en ello era como si lo hubiese hecho previamente,el placer era una ola que para ella era como si un tsunami hubiese arremetido contra ella,la sensacion de ambos era indescriptiblemente deliciosa.

El movia su cadera con fuerza y con un ritmo bastante frenetico,entraba y salia con bastante locura,la lujuria al fin habia hecho que los 2 Crumb finalmente se entregaran el uno al otro en un ritual unico de pasion embriagante,nadie lo podia creer ambos habian hecho el amor,algo mucho mas delicioso que la mejor tarta horneada por Ginger

-AHHHHHH Gus,ahhhhhh Gustave,sigue asi cariño sigue Ahhhhhh

-ahhhh Helga Ahhhhhh

por espacio de 20 minutos el acto continuo,experimentando incluso una posicion "de caballo" en donde el la tenia como si fuese un corcel apareandose con su yegua,finalmente regresaron a la posicion en la que habian estado al inicio,el arriba y ella abajo de el,abrazandose mientras sacudian su cadera mutuamente,con cada vaiven intenso el beso que se daban representaba el exceso de placer que ambos tenian,seguian unidos el uno al otro en vaiven,nada quedo del dolor que helga sintio,Su primo Gus habia cortado "la cinta de inauguracion" y ella se habia entregado a el,quien lo diria Ambos lo sintieron mucho mejor de lo que creian,para ser una primera vez en serio si que era algo unico.

Eventualmente todo tiene un climax y para ellos no era la excepcion,no querian que su sensacion terminara,ella se sentia en las nubes y finalmente el tambien pero todo tiene un ciclo biologico y ellos tambien asi que conforme aumentaba la intensidad del acto sexual tambien llegaban ambos al limite,Esto percibido por Gus,como algo similar a una explosion que estaba por

venir

-Ahhhh Helga voy a...

-AHHH Sigue no pares

-AHHHH helga

-Ahhh Gus

eventualmente Helga respondio con el instinto,por lo que abrazo con sus piernas a Gus para no separarse de el,y en ese mismo

instante,el momento del climax llego...

-Ahhhhh Helga!

-ahhhhhhh Gus!

en ese preciso momento Gus sentia como disparaba su tibia semilla dentro de Helga,en concreto estaba llenando su cervix,mientras el sentia como vaciaba sus testiculos por asi decirlo,y era delicioso sentirlo pues el climax llego estando unido a Helga,cuando ella sintio como ese liquido tibio la llenaba se aferro de las sabanas mucho mas fuerte que de costumbre,no podia creer que el se "vino" en ella basicamente estaba apareandose y perpetuandose,pero no importaba el hecho de que Helga pudiese quedar Embarazada lo unico que importaba era...Que Gus y Helga Crumb finalmente lo hicieron por primera vez,y les encanto.

Algo Exhaustos y cansados decidieron acostarse juntos y desnudos,mientras el y ella se cubrian con la sabana de su

que Helga estaba comodamente recostada en el pecho de su primo,se sintieron bien y finalmente se

sintieron felices de haber tenido ese momento juntos por primera vez.

-Wow,eso fue increible Gus

-Lo Mismo Digo Helga(Respondiendo)

-ohhhh Gus eres un amor

-bueno tu tambien lo eres,y en si me gusto haberlo hecho contigo

-a mi tambien(Lo besa en el cachete)

mientras el tiempo pasaba ambos amantes quedaron dormidos y desnudos tapados con la misma sabana,no cabia duda,el olor corporal,el de sus fluidos junto con el calor delataba que ambos habian hecho el amor sin duda alguna,algo que tambien percibio otra pareja que estaba en el mismo momento de descanso... finalmente el sueño los vencio y abrazados los 2 crumbsellaron su amor a cierto habia de que preocuparse,la genetica no era un impedimento ya que tenian un padre o madre distinto segun el caso de cada uno. lo que si era cierto es que ahora ya no se sentian tan solos como si Gus y Helga se tendrian el uno al otro.

 **En La otra habitacion del dormitorio masculino,,,**

Bunny tambien habia terminado de hacer lo mismo con Alistair(tambien acostados y desnudos en la habitacion de Alistair) y al notar el ruido de Gus y Helga en la otra habitacion solo dijo..

-Wow Ally,si que fue una noche agitada

-y que lo digas cariño.

-sin embargo no crei que otra pareja hubiese estado ahi.

-que quieres decir?

-que otra pareja tambien hizo el amor como nosotros

-ah eso! jajaja entonces el aislante magico de ruido no fue tan fuerte en esta ocasion

-los delato a ellos pero no a nosotros amor...

-eso lo se quiero

-y yo a ti mi hermosa conejita.

Ellos tambien les gano el sueño y durmieron desnudos...

 **Fin**

 _(Si quieren un segundo capitulo con el caso de Alistair y Bunny no duden en pedirlo,asimismo dejen Reviews por favor)_

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. CAP EXTRA:Alistair y Bunny

_En vista de que pidieron el capitulo con Alistair y Bunny... aqui lo tienen... y vaya que me costo trabajo realizarlo espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste.  
_

 _igual personajes pertenecen a sus autores originales,lo hago por gusto y no cobro un solo peso por ello_

 _bien comenzamos..._

 **Alistair y Bunny**

Con todo lo que ya se conocian ademas de aceptarse como novios,Alistair y Bunny finalmente alcanzaron una meta en comun desde que se aceptaron el uno al otro

y bien que desde un principio ambos sabian que algo podia pasar,sin embargo al ser tambien amantes primerizos fue algo nuevo para ellos el descubrir que podian efectivamente ir mas alla...

la dulce hija del conejo blanco no solo queria saber mas,si no que como su ser era mitad conejo tambien queria saciar sus mismos instintos pero paso a paso queria que el momento fuese unico,asi que antes de llegar a todo esto ambos estaban de acuerdo con estar preparados a cierto modo para ello,o eso es lo que pensaban,pues el momento se da en el instante correcto,previamente en alguna clase pudieron a cierto modo "estimularse" el uno al otro,concretamente en una clase de la mañana,aunque algunos se dieron cuenta de ello,principalmente Kitty,prefirio guardar el secreto puesto que previamente ella tambien habia "estimulado" a otro chico y es raro que ella tenga discrecion pero asi fue,pues ambos eran sus amigos. total ambos explotaron de placer por asi decirlo,y cuando Bunny se percato que alistair "disparo" no dudo en agacharse para probarlo pues asi finalmente lo vio en algun video asi que la mera buena suerte es que una pata de conejo pudo haberles dado esa misma suerte por asi decirlo,vaya ni siquiera el profesor se percato de ello vaya que si fueron afortunados al no ser descubiertos.

despues de ello no volvieron a hacer ese tipo de cosas,vaya por decir que aun no habian hecho el amor en ese sentido no habian llegado hasta el punto de unirse,por lo que su noviazgo crecio y crecio hasta echar raices lo cual nos lleva hasta este mismo dia donde finalmente se entregarian el uno al otro por primera vez,si bien descubrieron la estimulacion mutua no habian llegado mas alla de ese punto...

una cita en donde ambos salieron a caminar por el bosque despues de las clases mientras la tranquilidad del paseo los hacia pensar en lo hermosa que era la vida mientras ambos estaban juntos,vaya que si lo era Bunny Blanc y Alistair Wonderland eran realmente una pareja tan feliz pero tan feliz que nada los podia hacer sentir mejor que estar el uno junto al otro,el la habia invitado a comer a cierto modo y como caballero digamos que todo fue bien,el finalmente fue quien pago la cuenta en el lugar,no habia duda eso hablaba bien de el a cierto modo. despues de ello pues la noche comenzaba a caer,y en si era un dia bastante bueno para ser verdad pero ya era tarde y finalmente debian ir a sus habitaciones a final de cuentas,sin embargo por alguna razon seguian en su cita como si nada...

-Alistair... Dime algo

-que es lo que quieres saber linda

-por que crees que el dia que lo hicimos en clase nadie nos descubrio?

-por que creo que esa misma clase tuvimos la suerte de no ser descubiertos,ademas Kitty prometio guardar el secreto,y por lo que veo no lo ha revelado. seria bastante embarazoso que alguien nos hubiese descubierto en clase

-en eso tienes toda la razon Ally

-sin embargo esta cita que hemos tenido finalmente me ha abierto el corazon mucho mas que al principio.

-que quieres decir Ally?

-que sin importar cuanto pase o que pase,siempre te dedicare mi tiempo

-eso es lindo(le da un beso en la mejilla.)

en fin despues de esa caminata ambos decidieron contemplar el atardecer como si no hubiese mañana,tal y como en el capitulo anterior,Bunny se recosto en las piernas de Alistair al sentarse en el verde pasto mientras la enrojecida panoramica del entorno por el mismo atardecer les brindaba un momento bastante intimo,al haber poca gente en esa seccion solamente ellos podian comprender cuanto significaba ese momento a solas para ellos,para Bunny era como si su caballero fuese un motivo para seguir adelante y recostada en sus piernas sentia la misma seguridad que cuando el la arropaba entre sus brazos en un abrazo emotivo el acostarse en las piernas de el le reconfortaba pues sentia su calor corporal como una señal de que el estaba fuera del otro mundo. simplemente era un dia comun en el que una pareja sentia lo mismo.

a final de cuentas la noche comenzo a caer y de un modo u otro debian irse para sus dormitorios por asi decirlo,asi que emprendieron la marcha de regreso juntos tomados de la mano,en eso un mensaje llega al Telefono de Bunny por lo que decide leerlo era Faybelle su compañera de cuarto,quien finalmente le avisaba que llegaria algo tarde o quiza de un dia para otro,el motivo? una fiesta llena de chicos sobre todo villanos que finalmente de un modo u otro buscarian una noche loca con facilidad,y bueno Faybelle queria aprovechar a cierto modo por lo que Bunny lo tomo como una buena señal.

-que pasa cariño

-Nada Ally,solo que Faybelle no va a llegar por esta noche

-ah bueno y por que no va a llegar?

-por que ira a una fiesta y conociendola al parecer llegara al dia siguiente con una resaca de aquellas que olvidate

-bueno,entonces que quieres hacer

-quisiera que por primera vez pudiese conocer tu habitacion,no importa si tu compañero esta ahi o no,quiero conocerla solo para saber como es que vives

-mmmm... esta bien Bunny,sera solo por esta noche,ademas ya es algo tarde y deberiamos ya estar en nuestras habitaciones,asi que lo de menos es invitarte a pasar la noche pues los vigilantes nocturnos no siempre toleran que haya ausencias.

-de acuerdo Ally.

dicho esto estaba sellado el acuerdo,Bunny pernoctaria con Alistair en su cuarto,no sin antes sentarse en los pasillos de aquel edificio de dormitorios masculinos para simplemente contemplar la escena nocturna y un poco el paisaje de la muralla de la institucion,dicho esto simplemente se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron darse un beso similar al de su primera vez,y vaya que necesitaban expresar dicho amor pues sin dudarlo juntaron sus labios y se besaron intensamente aun en aquel paisaje nocturno,la luna era testigo de como Alistair y Bunny se besaban en un estilo frances bastante candente aun con ropas puestas,esto eventualmente era la antesala al camino del placer y la lujuria,por lo que en el transcurso del beso decidieron tocarse para poder sentirse aun con la barrera de su ropa.

finalmente se separaron lentamente para mirarse el uno al otro y tomarse de la mano para ir de manera mas calmada y preparados para lo que seguia ya en la habitacion de Alistair,curiosamente detectaron que Gus y Helga habian dejado su puerta entreabierta,pero no le importo,aunque tambien a cierto modo detecto lo mismo previamente cuando Ashlynn se metio de contrabando por asi decirlo a la habitacion de Hunter cuando este estaba solo,la compañia de ella eventualmente se dio cuenta de que tambien seria lo mismo,por lo que no le tomo ningun tipo de atencion y finalmente llegaron a la habitacion donde Alistair pernoctaba,por lo que de un modo u otro el compañero de cuarto tambien se fue a la misma fiesta a la que habian invitado al compañero de habitacion de lo que al igual que la anterior pareja se quedarian solos en la misma alcoba. cosa que a ambos les parecio fin Bunny y el procedieron a entrar al dormitorio del hijo de alicia.

a cierto modo el cansancio y el ajetreo del dia les parecio un buen motivo para poder tomar un baño,eventualmente Alistair fue quien sugirio que lo tomasen aunque fuese turnandose la ducha del mismo cuarto.

-Bunny si te sientes cansada,no seria mejor que tomaramos un baño

-un baño?

-si,algo que pueda relajarnos despues de todo fue un dia de clases pesado y la cita nos relajo pero algo asi podria relajarnos mas

-bueno... esta bien Ally.

-perfecto las damas primero.

-de acuerdo cariño

finalmente eso fue lo indicado para ambos Alistair decidio esperar pues despues de todo no era tan perverso ni lujurioso como para observar a Bunny en traje de adan,sin embargo algo indicaba que todo eso daria un giro,al Proponerle ella algo inesperado...

-Ally,se que esto te sonara raro,pero te gustaria bañarte conmigo?

la pregunta provoco que Alistair se sonrojara y como no iba a hacerlo pues la persona que mas queria en el mundo le estaba pidiendo compartir el momento intimo del aseo personal,el momento en el cual por primera vez contemplaria a su hermosa conejita sin una prenda encima que la cubriese y vaya que eso acelero sus hormonas a mas de 100 usualmente Bunny no aceptaria dicha condicion pero tratandose de una excepcion a la regla.

-ejem... bueno yo... este...

la timidez no se hizo esperar en el,pero cuando iba a tener otra oportunidad para ello? quiza seria dificil pero tenia todo,habitacion sola por el momento o mejor dicho por toda la noche asi que su instinto le ordeno no desaprovechar dicha oportunidad,podia decirse que en alguna ocasion intentaron hacerlo en los vestidores del Grimnasio tambien como Ashlynn y Hunter pero no les resulto debido al intenso transito de personas de aquel dia.

-esta bien Bunny.

-de acuerdo,te espero en la ducha cariño

eventualmente Alistair vio como Bunny fue despojandose de sus prendas,primeramente dejo su bolso en un respaldo de una silla que habia y sin sentirse incomoda como en su propia alcoba compartida comenzo a desvestirse poco a poco retiro su falda y sus guantes,sus medias y sus zapatos negros con polainas blancas,asimismo tambien retiro sus guantes,todo eso poco a poco revelo la belleza de diosa que poseia bunny,toda una figura de reloj de arena que acentuaba su dulce rostro,Alistair se quedo practicamente mudo al ver lo que sintio al abrazarla,aun en ropa interior lo demostraba,su sosten protegia 2 senos de un tamaño encima del promedio,las pantaletas acentuaban la misma timidez de la zona y las medias que aun enfundaban sus bellas piernas torneadas,finalmente las retiro y el tono era el mismo que el de su cara ademas de que lucia muslos y pantorrillas bellamente esculpidas por los mejores artesanos,no habia duda era todo un afortunado

Alistair quedo friamente impresionado y estupefacto al ver la belleza que tenia de mujer,la hija del conejo blanco si era toda una belleza en su forma humana,su ternura siendo conejita era unica,pero en forma humana era toda una diosa,mientras el se fijaba,Bunny retiro su sosten y revelo sus pechos bellamente redondos y bien formados,asi como sus pantaletas que finalmente revelaron por completo a Bunny en piel y cuerpo completamente desnudo,de pies a cabeza Bunny era hermosa,ni su cuello tenia collares su figura era perfecta,que decir pues Alistair si que tenia suerte.

mientras Bunny ya dentro del cuarto de baño desnuda abria la llave del agua de la ducha para obtener la temperatura deseada,por lo que se oyo la caida de la cascada de agua que emanaba de la regadera,Alistair hizo lo propio de desenfundarse de sus prendas propias,quitandose tanto el saco como la camiseta que tenia,revelando en si su bien formado pecho y abdomen esculpido y marcado,lo cual sintio como una liberacion,a final de cuentas revelaria su desnudez ante Bunny. finalmente retiro sus botas y sus pantalones para quedar efectivamente en paños menores,o sea en boxers como paso previo a remover la totalidad de su ropa,sin chistar removio sus boxers para apurarse y estar con Bunny,eventualmente revelo sus partes intimas,basicamente su pene y sus testiculos al aire,le sorprendia que aun con el calor del momento su miembro aun no quisiera levantar potencia para erectarse,pero asi fue tuvo un buen autocontrol para ello.

mientras tanto Bunny procedio a enjabonarse ya dentro de la ducha caliente por lo que no le preocupaba nada,poco a poco ambos se encontrarian ya en la caseta de la regadera donde ella estaba finalmente aseandose,eventualmente vio que alguien entro y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Alistair Wonderland en traje de adan,un espectaculo grato para ella pues ahora si veia por primera vez en toda su expresion masculina al mismo chico que conocio desde Wonderland,era hermoso,su porte y su musculatura revelaba que si era todo un hermoso ejemplar masculino,sus brazos,su pecho,sus gluteos todo era perfeccion,el un poco timido pero lo supero con tan solo entrar en la regadera para compartir ese espacio de 3x3 m2. asimismo en su entrepierna su pene comenzo a cobrar vida,algo que en si ruborizo a bunny al ver que efectivamente era una reaccion de el por verla desnuda,analogamente a lo que ella sentia en su vagina y labios que tambien se humedecian,notablemente el estar en la regadera los tranquilizo y comenzaron a enjabonarse mutuamente

-ally,eres todo un lindo hombre,y eso ahora lo se

-gracias Bun tu tambien eres una hermosa mujer,mejor dicho una hermosa conejita

-aww que tierno eres cariño

-lo mismo digo Bunny

Al terminar propiamente la labor de aseo siguieron en la regadera por espacio de 5 minutos mas,no lo podian creer estaban juntos y se tenian el uno al otro en traje de Adan y Eva,ella era su Eva y el su Adan mientras el chorro de agua caia los 2 amantes wonderlandianos no podian creerlo que estaban en ese mismo momento,y sin pensarlo 2 veces mientras la regadera seguia dejando caer el agua cual cascada al chorro de esta no aguantaron y comenzaron a besarse en un movimiento de beso frances unico donde sus lenguas jugueteaban,sus cuerpos juntos mientras el agua aplacaba un poco el calor pasional mientras al besarse procedian a recorrer cada quien la silueta corporea de cada cual el recorria la bella silueta de Bunny la cual era perfecta hasta cierto punto,su figura de reloj de arena era realmente algo que enloquecia la pasion de Alistair el sentir y palpar sus senos,recorrer con sus dedos la cintura hasta tomar firmemente sus gluteos era celestialmente unico,de ahi se siguio con sus piernas y demas.

Pero bunny no se quedo atras y contesto dichos roces con otros donde tiernamente sentia el pecho y abdomen remarcado de Alistair,tambien recorrio desde su cara hasta su cuello,no podia quedarse atras tampoco y llego igualmente a los gluteos los cuales eran firmes,en pocas palabras si alistair estuviese en un concurso de fisicoculturismo ya hubiese sido mister universo pero para ella,pues era su galan personal,era el Hijo de alicia y ella la hija del conejo blanco finalmente ambos se tenian el uno al otro,prosiguio con sus piernas fuertes las cuales eran todo un ejemplo de fortaleza y resistencia.

separaron sus rostros dando a entender que querian mas al verse el uno al otro comenzaron a acariciarse y a lamerse mientras seguia la cascada de la regadera

poco a poco el Miembro de Alistair comenzo a tomar vida,su sangre comenzo a ser bombeada a todo vapor mientras seguia siendo acariciado por la bella conejita su corazon rindio mas del 110% llegando a llenar los vasos sanguineos de su cuerpo cavernoso,en pocas palabras su pene estaba poniendose duro y erectandose bastante fuerte,lo que demostraba en el una salud excelente pues en las mañanas casi siempre despertaba con el mismo bastante firme por lo que en ocasiones para mitigarlo debia masturbarse pero esta vez no seria necesario,necesitaba su ereccion al 110% para poder continuar,y en definitiva su cuerpo le respondio perfectamente,similar en el caso de Bunny quien en cada caricia sentia mas y mas placer y excitacion no podia creerlo... su rubio cenizo estaba haciendola excitarse como nunca antes los pezones de sus redondos senos estaban tambien erectandose como nunca antes,si bien le dolia un poco Alistair notando eso comenzo a mordisquearlos y a chuparlos con sumo cuidado como si estuviese probando un helado,lo cual alejo dicha molestia convirtiendola en placer,y su entrepierna finalmente tambien estaba preparandose y lubricandose por lo que debian seguir adelante,notando esto Alistair siguio a su instinto y condujo uno de sus brazos hacia su entrepierna para que su mano pudiese finalmente tocar la intimidad de Bunny,esto fue convincente para ella pues el sentir la mano de el la hacia excitarse mas y mas,basicamente se sentia en el cielo

Llegado a este punto Alistair la tomo con una mano abrazandola en la espalda y en la otra ya estaba preparado,por lo que sintiendo sus labios menores y su clitoris procedio a abrir delicadamente los primeros para acceder a este boton el cual finalmente comenzo a acariciar con su dedo medio mientras el anular y el indice mantenian abierta su vagina esto excito y provoco un placer embriagadamente narcotico para ella

-Ahhhhh Ally Ahhhhhh

-mmmmhhhh Bunny si que estas preparada

-Ahhhh si Ahhhhhh

para intensificar eso Alistair cerro la llave del agua para terminar la ducha pero continuo excitando a bunny ahora no solo tocando su clitoris si no introduciendo sus 2 dedos en la intimidad de ella,para moverse dentro de la misma,su humedad era evidente y el olor corporal no dejaba de delatar sus feromonas listas para eso y para mas,por lo que con cada movimiento de los dedos del rubio cenizo ella tomaba mas y mas la medicina del placer con suma sobredosis para poder sentirse en el cielo,eventualmente como ese dia en el salon a plena clase cuando se estimularon sin que los demas se diesen cuenta Bunny alcanzo a excitarse sintiendo una explosion interna de placer mas narcotica que la mejor de las cosas mas bellas que ella pudiese sentir su intimidad finalmente culmino en climax,lo cual noto el mismo Alistair,asi que su mano finalmente estaba salpicada y llena de fluido intimo de Bunny,el olor era indescriptiblemente delicioso para el y sin mas preambulo lo probo,nadie podia pensar que estuviese en sus cabales pero asi era,Alistair finalmente hizo llegar a Bunny al primer orgasmo de la noche. asi como otro mas al darle a su conejita una increible sesion de sexo oral donde Alistair probo los labios de ella en la humedad de aquel cuarto de baño,algo que la hizo gemir mucho mas fuerte,pues la lengua de alistair probaba sus genitales con total soltura,que incluso entre mas la probaba mas le propinaba placer,al punto en el que ella se vino en la boca de el,por lo que probo sus fluidos que en si para el sabian como una gloria celestial,era oficial preparo a Bunny y le dio un orgasmo tremendo.

-wow ally,eres increible

-gracias Bunny,aunque es la primera vez que lo hago hasta este punto

-igualmente es la primera vez cariño que llego contigo hasta aqui

y ambos estaban en lo cierto,ese dia de estimulacion sin que se diese cuenta nadie tenian el estres y el peligro de ser encontrados,pero en esta ocasion no se sentian asi por el contrario no querian esconder lo que sentian el uno por el otro

a cierto modo alistair tapo a bunny con una bata de baño que el tenia para poder salir a la recamara,asimismo gentilmente la ayudo a secarse en el pelo y una que otra parte del cuerpo,ella tambien hizo lo propio mientras el se tapo con una toalla desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas por lo que tambien fue evidente que su ereccion fuese mas notable con la toalla puesta,esto ruborizo a Bunny pues sabia que Alistair queria continuar,y con una habitacion vacia solo para ellos 2 el continuar no representaba problema alguno.

juntos salieron del cuarto de baño como una pareja de recien casados en luna de miel aunque por ahora eran 2 amantes que se deseaban y necesitaban el uno al otro.

justamente Bunny le pregunto a Alistair...

-Ally,si nos necesitamos el uno al otro... Podriamos pertenecernos tambien?

esto hizo que Alistair se preguntara lo mismo pero la respuesta fue afirmativa

-por supuesto cariño,tu y yo nos pertenecemos

evidentemente esto alegro a Bunny,siendo una humana mitad conejo su dulzura era evidente y querian afirmar dicho momento,por lo que solamente le dijo acercandose y rodeandolo con sus brazos...

-Quiero ser Tuya Ally... solo Tuya Por Favor.

a lo que aun evidenciando con su toalla el tamaño de su ereccion por la montaña y tienda de campaña que lucia a cierto modo por decirlo de alguna forma solo asintio a decir

-seras mia,hermosa conejita,solo mia.

sus palabras eran dulces y a final de cuentas ya en la cama ambos ya un poco mas secos aunque aun con el pelo humedo se habian retirado sus respectivas toallas y cubiertas,ella se retiro la bata y el su toalla,para finalmente imitar los tiempos del comienzo del genesis en esa habitacion mientras la iluminacion de la misma era tenue ahora si ya secos estaban completamente desnudos,mostrando sus respectivos fisicos,ahora si la ereccion de Alistair estaba firme como roca y no tenia miedo de mostrarsela a Bunny.

obviamente sin el obstaculo de la ropa ambos continuaron el ritual que iniciaron en la regadera,algo que hizo bunny fue sentar a Alistair en la cama,para finalmente llegar al pene de el,al verlo se mostro un poco nerviosa,pues de aquella vez secreta solo tenia el recuerdo de que lo hizo de inmediato,pero asi admiro el pene de Alistair,firmemente erecto,testiculos erguidos,bien afeitado,venas hinchadas y glande prominente,se ruborizo al ver que esa reaccion era la que el tenia y que ahora estando solos podia mostrar su imponente ereccion sin problema alguno,y sin mas tiempo que perder,bunny lo introdujo en su boca,para lamerlo y chuparlo cual paleta de caramelo,obviamente alistair sintio la boca tibia de su conejita la cual lamia y chupaba sin parar,lo que le provocaba bastante placer la descarga de sensaciones era indescriptiblemente deliciosa,para evitar venirse antes penso en muchas cosas ajenas al momento mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su amada tocando su pelo y sus sienes mientras seguia chupando el falo del hijo de alicia.

sinceramente alistair estaba en el cielo,su ereccion no podia estar mas que contenta,la tibia temperatura de la boca de bunny lo estimulo era algo unico y delicioso,totalmente indescriptible,conforme pasaba el tiempo,el comprendia que era la primera vez en intimidad asi que gimio con total soltura

-ahhhhh bunny ahhhh sigue

obviamente seguia chupando,el se paro y ella lo siguio hincandose para poder seguir haciendole su rica felacion,por espacio de 5 minutos continuo hasta que Alistair sentia que iba a explotar,que plenamente sus testiculos querian sacar eso,su reaccion era inminente pero bunny aun seguia chupandolo intensificando los movimientos,lo cual la estimulo a seguir adelante

-Ahhhhh bunny me vengo ahhhhhh

en efecto la explosion de placer llego,y la dulce conejita peliblanca recibio un disparo del semen de alistair,ese disparo que la salpico,su tibia sustancia habia mojado su cara,el liquido blanco mancho un poco su cara y el que quedo en su boca,para tragarlo de inmediato,esto excito mas a alistair viendo como su conejita probaba el resultado de lo que el solo se hacia con su mano de vez en cuando,el sabor era dulce y afrutado pues Alistair se conservaba en buena salud y el sabor de su fluido reproductivo era uno de los indicadores de ello.

-wow,Bunny eso fue increible

-gracias Ally,tu tambien estuviste bien para ser nuestra primera vez

-lo se conejita... lo se

-solo una cosa mas... me gusta tu sabor... sabes tan dulce como el arroz con leche

-en serio Bunny?

-en serio Cariño,sabes tan dulce que por eso me gustas mucho mas

esto ultimo lo ruborizo al ver que Bunny disfruto el sabor de su fluido del mismo modo que el.

increiblemente el Pene de Alistair no se habia agotado,seguia erecto y firme como roca,queria algo mas,queria finalmente que Alistair y Bunny se fundieran en un solo ser,la linda conejita con figura perfectamente torneada y el hijo de alicia con un cuerpo fuerte y bien formado querian unirse ya,sus partes querian la union inmediata,obviamente la prisa del momento les dejo tomarse la libertad de no usar pociones contraceptivas o preservativos,ambos estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo,y practicamente querian hacerlo,era su primera vez tambien sus instintos reaccionaron,y en el caso de Bunny el coincidir con el celo le ayudo plenamente por que ya desnuda se acosto en la cama,abrio sus piernas y enseñando la entrada de su vagina a su hombre le dijo

-Ally,por favor quiero ser tuya Ally.

evidentemente reacciono y se acosto encima de ella para estar arriba y viendo su cara tierna que finalmente le dio un beso en los labios corto lo tomo como un ademan de aceptacion por lo que dijo

-yo tambien Bunny,yo tambien quiero ser tuyo,pero no quiero lastimarte

-descuida Ally estare bien cariño.

dichas estas palabras Alistair tomo su pene de buen tamaño erecto y firme,y lo apunto a los labios de la vagina de la conejita,el sentir la punta excitaba a Bunny,quien obviamente lo abrazo e igual el sintio la calidez de sus labios vaginales y su clitoris,sentia que estaba en el cielo,era su primera vez pero era especial al tratarse de la chica que siempre amo,asi que poco a poco se introdujo,pues al ser ella virgen estaba un poco estrecha pero esto no le importo puesto que de todos modos se sentia delicioso el sentir las paredes vaginales tibias de ella recibiendo el pene de el. siguio introduciendose hasta que sintio una barrera,que le impedia continuar con su deber sexual,esa misma barrera le indicaba a Alistair que Bunny efectivamente era virgen y que el seria el encargado de tomar su virginidad,y ella estaria feliz al saber que se la entregaria a su rubio cenizo hombre.

sin mas tiempo que perder Alistair tomo fuerza y empujo su cadera mas fuerte a fin de romper dicha barrera esto obviamente preocupo a alistair quien noto un hilillo leve de sangre lo que significo que era oficial,Alistair habia roto la barrera y tomado la virginidad de su conejita exitosamente,entregandose ambos por primera vez,esto la hizo sacar lagrimas lo cual si preocupo mas a Alistair

-lo siento,perdoname bunny... estas bien?

-estare bien Ally tu sigue

.de acuerdo amor

una vez rota la barrera ahora si ya no habia nada que impidiese continuar con el episodio sexual,ambos estaban unidos y estaban fusionados en un solo ser,algo que poco a poco se convirtio en un placer dolor que sintio Bunny poco a poco fue quedando atras dando paso a un sentimiento placentero indescriptiblemente hermoso,que la hacia sentir en el cielo...

efectivamente Alistair no se quedo atras y sintiendo la estrechez de Bunny procedio a empujar y jalar su cadera en un vaiven hipnotico que le propinaba la anatomia de Bunny,estando unido a ella se impulso y sacudio adelante y atras mientras con cada sacudida ambos sentian que se iban al cielo.

-ahhhh bunny ahhhhh

-ahhhh mas Alistair mas ahhhhh

cada embestida que el daba le propinaba una sobredosis narcotica de placer mientras el se impulsaba ella sentia las sacudidas en su vagina como nunca antes lo habia hecho,el cerebro de ambos igual segrego mas dopamina para poder dar el maximo y sentir todo el placer posible,un momento que simplemente se habia dado en el instante preciso,bunny siendo novata en ello sintio como su hombre la penetraba con fuerza,algo que acrecento su sentir de manera increible,como si un bombardeo ocurriese en su subconsciente

la sobrecarga de placer en el caso de alistair tambien le daba energia para seguir meneando a ritmo frenetico su cadera,practicamente perdio la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hacia,simplemente el placer era indescriptible por espacio de 20 minutos ambos experimentaron distintas posiciones una de ellas la de perrito donde ambos practicamente estaban apareandose tal y como si bunny estuviese transformada en conejo y el tambien fuese uno,

a cierto modo el aislante de ruido magico de la habitacion de ellos seguia funcionando filtrando todo el ruidero provocado por los gemidos y jadeos de ambos,mientras seguian en su ritual amatorio como si no hubiese mañana,pero se percataron de que el aislante de la otra habitacion habia perdido su efecto por lo que los gemidos y jadeos de Gustave y Helga Crumb se llegaron a colar pero no importo tanto.

probar nuevas poses les ayudo a incrementar el placer,a cierto modo el hacerlo "de perrito" es como si ambos estuviesen convertidos en 2 conejos(Bunny por alguna razon le gustaba esa posicion),aunque en el caso de alistair es distinto por ser humano,para ella era como si lo estuviese haciendo al natural y vaya que sin ninguna barrera de latex que lo impidiese sentian sus cuerpos y sus calores corporales unidos en una sola energia corporea unica,seguian y gimiendo hasta no ver fin

Evidentemente por ese espacio de 20 minutos iba a llegar lo que se conoce comunmente como orgasmo,algo que por primera vez experimentarian el Hijo de Alicia y la Hija del conejo blanco,el organismo de Alistair ya no podia contener mas la semilla procedente de sus testiculos,tenia que vaciarse ya y explotar,igualmente Bunny queria llegar al final y explotar junto con el,en una reaccion en cadena similar a la de una explosion nuclear,donde ambos experimentarian un placer inusitado para ser su primera vez. sin barreras que impidieran un intercambio de fluidos todo iba a resultar de maravilla...

-Ahhh Bunny creo que voy a... Ahhhhh

-Ahhh Alistair Ahhhh sigue ahhhhh

Esas palabras indicaban que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo,los testiculos de el ya no podian retener mas su semilla,debia soltarla y lanzarla pero ya,y Bunny a final de cuentas tambien iba a explotar en un arranque de placer por lo que aun unida a Alistair procedio a abrazarlo con sus piernas para aprisionarlo y que dicha descarga fuese mutua,que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo... y asi sucedio...

-Ahhhhh Bunny!

-Ahhhh Alistair!

en ese preciso momento Alistair sintio como su entrepierna estaba explotando,su ultima embestida estimulo su pene tan bien que ese ultimo roce que llego hasta el cervix de ella lo hizo estallar de placer,en ese mismo momento Alistair expulso su saludable semilla en el interior intimo de Bunny,la descarga de placer le hizo vaciar completamente sus testiculos,sintiendo como ese fluido recorria a presion y a toda velocidad su camino hasta salir disparado al interior de ella,la ola del orgasmo tambien golpeo a Bunny con total fuerza que sintio todo e incluso sintio estar en el cielo,evidentemente sintio ese fluido blanco tibio que la llenaba,basicamente estaba fertilizandola,su semilla estaba dispuesta a llegar al objetivo de su amada conejita,pero en ese momento no importaba si Bunny quedaba embarazada...

lo que importaba es que ambos por primera vez se habian entregado el uno al otro...

y solo dijeron esto al terminar y estar aun unidos despues de todo

-wow eso fue maginifico

-lo mismo digo Cariño...

-Alistair,Gracias,me hiciste sentir en las nubes

-de nada me hiciste sentir como en el cielo

de una forma u otra y ya mas tranquilos,acostados,desnudos en cama y al notar el ruido de Gus y Helga en la otra habitacion la conejita solo dijo

-Wow Ally,si que fue una noche agitada

-y que lo digas cariño

-sin embargo no crei que otra pareja hubiese estado ahi.

-que quieres decir?

-que otra pareja tambien hizo el amor como nosotros

-ah eso! jajaja entonces el aislante magico de ruido no fue tan fuerte en esta ocasion

-los delato a ellos pero no a nosotros amor...

-eso lo se quiero

-y yo a ti mi hermosa conejita.

Ellos tambien les gano el sueño y durmieron desnudos abrazandose mutuamente,igualmente el aroma de los fluidos de ambos y el calor corporal delato que Ambos wonderlandianos se habian amado como nunca antes,el descanso ya solo fue parte de la continuacion de su ritual amatorio similar al que tambien tuvieron Gustave y Helga en la otra habitacion del dormitorio masculino...

sin duda alguna ambas parejas lo disfrutaron.

 **Fin**

 **este es el cap extra pero en si el final del fic. espero les haya gustado este cap tambien como el anterior,dejen reviews por favor. saludos y pasenla bien**


End file.
